


View Through Telefocus Lenses

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 69: Through the Looking Glass. Set during ‘The Empty Child’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	View Through Telefocus Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 69: Through the Looking Glass. Set during ‘The Empty Child’.

Jack stares through his binoculars at the flailing girl floating across the London sky and thinks that the Time Agency must have gone downhill a bit since he’d left. What sort of trained agent got herself into that much trouble?

Of course, he’s completely charmed by her when she falls into his arms, literally, and says hello twice.

She dances with him and sighs quietly in his ear, and he can’t help but like her after all.

He wonders whether it would be seen as complimentary or insulting if he tells her that her backside looks fabulous through telefocus lenses.


End file.
